


Merry Christmas!

by babyara



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyara/pseuds/babyara





	Merry Christmas!

Tutte quelle luci avevano il potere di affascinarlo. Gli ricordavano Las Vegas. Per un breve periodo nell’arco di un intero anno, anche Washington diventava una città dove la notte non arrivava mai. Dove la luce non abbandonava mai le strade.

Ma il fascino di quel periodo dell’anno, per lui, si fermava lì. Alle luci.

Tutto attorno a sé sentiva parlare dell’atmosfera natalizia, tutti correvano a destra e a manca alla ricerca dei regali dell’ultima ora. Tutti tranne lui.

A lui il Natale non piaceva. Non gli era mai interessato.

Per un attimo aveva pensato che quell’anno, forse, le cose sarebbero cambiate. Doveva immaginare che non sarebbe stato così. Lui e Derek stavano insieme solo da un paio di mesi, come aveva potuto essere così stupido da pensare che avrebbe rinunciato al Natale con sua madre e le sue sorelle per stare con lui?

Sospirando, il giovane si sedette su una panchina. Una tazza di caffè bollente tra le mani per scaldarsi, nella speranza che il calore della bevanda potesse scaldare un po’ il freddo che sentiva dentro di sé.

Ora era da solo. Con i suoi pensieri. Con quella mente troppo complicata che si trovava. Ora poteva smetterla di mentire, per lo meno a se stesso.

Non era vero che a Spencer Reid il Natale non piaceva. Non era vero che a Spencer Reid il Natale non era mai interessato. Questo era quello che gli faceva comodo pensare.

Se li ricordava i Natali felici con sua madre e suo padre, quando erano ancora una famiglia. Quando ancora sua madre restava lucida abbastanza da preparare uno splendido pranzo di Natale… quando ancora si ricordava di addobbare la casa ed essere sicura di fargli trovare tutti quei regali sotto l’albero.

Si ricordava tutto con una chiarezza che solo una persona con la sua mente poteva avere.

E questo faceva male. Troppo male. Perché insieme ai ricordi dei Natali felici c’erano quelli che coincidevano con l’abbandono di suo padre. Con l’aggravarsi delle condizioni di sua madre. C’erano i ricordi di lui che ci provava, da solo, a preparare l’albero, addobbare la casa e preparare il pranzo.

Ricordi che finivano con lui, da solo, seduto sul divano al buio la notte di Natale. Sua madre troppo intorpidita dai farmaci per rendersi conto che quello era un giorno di festa, un giorno in cui un bambino piccolo come Spencer meritava solo di essere felice.

Ma tutti quei ricordi avevano iniziato a fare meno male da quando stava con Derek. Perché con lui Spencer poteva permettersi di essere di nuovo quel bambino che non era potuto essere. Con Derek poteva andare al Luna Park e mangiare zucchero filato fino a star male.

Con Derek poteva passare la giornata in negozi di fumetti e giocattoli senza che lui si lamentasse nemmeno troppo. In un certo senso Derek gli stava ridando la sua infanzia.

Certo, non era solo quello. Quello che loro avevano era speciale. Spencer amava Derek come non aveva mai amato nessuno in vita sua e sapeva che per l’uomo era la stessa cosa. Insieme erano finalmente felici, entrambi stavano, un poco alla volta, lasciando il dolore del passato alle spalle e giorno dopo giorno, insieme, stavano costruendo la loro nuova vita.

Non era facile, non lo era per niente.

Il loro lavoro era difficile, gli orrori che affrontavano ogni giorno davano loro incubi dai quali si svegliavano sudati e ansimanti nel cuore della notte. Ma ora non era più da soli ad affrontarli. Ora erano insieme. Ora erano entrambi con l’unica persona che poteva capire quello che l’altro sentiva.

Ogni tanto Spencer si faceva ancora spaventare dai dubbi e dalle incertezze della loro relazione, ma poi i baci dolci di Derek, le sue mani calde e i suoi occhi profondi glieli facevano dimenticare. Ed ecco che Derek lo adagiava con dolcezza sul letto, lo toccava come mai nessuno aveva fatto, lo amava fino a lasciarlo senza fiato.

E i dubbi, tutti gli stupidi dubbi di Spencer sparivano mentre lui si perdeva nel piacere che Derek era in grado di dargli.

Un sorriso dolce si dipinse sulle sue labbra al pensiero del suo compagno.

“Cosa ci fa un ragazzo così carino tutto solo su una panchina la notte di Natale?”

Spencer alzò gli occhi dal suo caffè per incontrare quelli profondi e pieni di saggezza di una donna ferma di fronte a lui. La osservò per un attimo: era una bella donna, distinta. Una donna quasi autorevole, ma con negli occhi qualcosa di strano, una luce velata da uno strano divertimento che sfuggiva completamente alla comprensione di Spencer.

“Niente, semplicemente rincorro i miei pensieri.” Rispose lui sorridendo alla donna.

“Non hai una casa calda dove pensare?”

“Sì.”

Sorridendo dolcemente a Spencer la donna si sedette al suo fianco e lo guardò. Per un attimo Spencer si perse in quello sguardo colmo di calore. Un calore sconosciuto da tempo, quello dello sguardo amorevole di una madre.

“Vai a casa, figliolo.”

“Non ho nessuno da cui tornare.”

“Non hai una famiglia?”

“Il mio ragazzo è andato a Chicago per festeggiare con la sua, perciò sono da solo. A casa mi deprimo, meglio stare qui.”

“Vieni con me, avanti.”

Senza nemmeno pensare o fermarsi a riflettere su quello che stava facendo Spencer seguì quella donna in silenzio, facendosi guidare da lei per strade che, un poco alla volta, diventavano sempre più familiari.

Quando arrivarono di fronte a un portone la donna si fermò e si girò a guardarlo sorridendogli.

“E’ sempre meglio pensare in una casa calda e accogliente, Dottor Reid.”

“Lei mi conosce?” Spencer guardò il portone. “Certo che mi conosce, domanda stupida visto che mi ha portato a casa mia.”

“Ti conosco e sapevo dove trovarti, mio figlio me lo ha detto.”

“Suo figlio?”

“Che poi sarei io.”

Troppo confuso dalle parole della donna Spencer non si era accorto che il portone si era aperto e non aveva sentito Derek scendere le scale. Quando sentì la sua voce si girò a guardarlo, confuso.

“Io non capisco.”

Derek gli sorrise e si rivolse alla donna, “grazie per avermelo recuperato mamma, ma ora entra in casa, si gela qui fuori.”

“Entrate anche voi in fretta, sarete anche giovani e forti ma potete ammalarvi anche voi.”

“Agli ordini, signora,” ribatté Derek ridendo e dandole un buffetto sulla guancia. Sorridendo la donna sparì nel portone e finalmente Derek poté rivolgere tutte le sue attenzioni al suo stupido ragazzo.

“Io stavo finendo di addobbare casa tua con le mie sorelle, per cui ho mandato lei a recuperarti, sapevo dov’eri, Spencer. Lo so dove vai tutti gli anni alla vigilia di Natale. Lo so che la tua casa vuota, seppur calda, non riesce a darti quello che vuoi. Puoi mentire a chiunque, ma non a me Pretty Boy e lo sai.”

“Io… io non capisco. Tu dovevi essere a Chicago.”

Derek scosse la testa divertito e passò le braccia attorno al corpo magro di Spencer, tirandoselo contro a stringendolo a sé.

“Pensavi davvero che ti avrei permesso di passare un altro Natale da solo?”

“Io…”

Derek sentì la voce di Spencer incrinarsi, sentì le sue lacrime scivolare lungo il suo collo e semplicemente lo strinse di più a sé, accarezzandogli la schiena solo per fargli sentire la sua presenza. Quella non era una cosa improvvisa, da tempo aveva pensato di passare il loro primo Natale insieme.

E non era difficile quando avevi una madre e delle sorelle che ti adoravano e che erano pronte anche ad andare in capo al mondo per te. Figuriamoci arrivare fino a Washington.

E l’unica cosa che Derek voleva per essere felice, era passare il Natale con Spencer, ridargli tutti i Natali che aveva perso, ridargli il calore e l’affetto di una famiglia.

Quando si fu calmato, Spencer si staccò da lui e gli sorrise. Un sorriso luminoso e felice, un sorriso che fece dimenticare a Derek il freddo di quella notte e la neve che piano e silenziosa aveva iniziato a cadere su di loro.

“Buon Natale, Spencer.” Mormorò sorridendogli dolcemente.

“Buon Natale, Derek.” Rispose il giovane baciando dolcemente il compagno.

Poi Derek lo prese per mano e lo guidò fin verso il portone di casa. “Ci sono un migliaio di pacchi sotto l’albero, le mie sorelle si sono divertite a fare shopping con Garcia e Emily oggi. Ma preparati al regalo di mia madre. E’ lo stesso maglione tutti gli anni, ma tu fingi che ti piaccia, va bene?”

“Mi piacerà Derek, mi piacerà.”

Salendo le scale al fianco del suo compagno, del suo migliore amico, dell’uomo che amava più di ogni altra cosa mondo, il suo sguardo si perse fuori da una finestra nel corridoio che portava al suo appartamento, la neve scendeva sempre più fitta e le luci erano sempre più luminose.

“Mi ricorda Las Vegas.”

“Uhm?” Derek si girò a guardarlo.

“Washington a Natale mi ricorda Las Vegas.”

L’uomo scosse la testa dolcemente, “ci sono molte cose in questo Natale che ti ricorderanno Las Vegas.”

Spencer non capì la sua affermazione, ma ormai erano di fronte alla porta della sua casa. Quando la aprì si trovò in un mondo tutto nuovo, fatto di luci e colori, di un gigantesco albero di Natale che solo Derek sapeva come era riuscito a portare fino lì.

E sotto l’albero una miriade infinita di pacchetti e pacchettini di ogni misura. Spencer si guardò attorno solo per perdersi nei sorrisi dolci e calorosi delle sorelle e della madre di Derek, ma fu un’altra la cosa che più di tutte attirò la sua attenzione.

Una figura alta, imponente, ferma in un angolo. Una figura che sarebbe stato in grado di riconoscere anche in mezzo ad una folla di persone.

“Mamma…” La sua voce era poco più di un sussurro e quando incontrarono quelli di Derek i suoi occhi erano velati di mille domande.

L’uomo gli accarezzò una guancia sorridendo, “buon Natale, kid.”

Diana si avvicinò sorridendo al figlio e dolcemente gli appoggiò le mani sul viso, “buon Natale, Spencer.”

Spencer non sapeva come Derek fosse riuscito a convincere i medici dell’ospedale a portare lì sua madre, non sapeva come facesse sua madre ad essere così stranamente lucida, ma non gli interessava. Stretto nell’abbraccio forte e caldo di sua madre, con attorno i sorrisi dolci della famiglia dell’uomo che amava, con la presenza forte e calda di Derek alle sue spalle, non c’era altro che gli interessasse.

“Buon Natale, mamma.”

E con quelle parole, e con la mano di Derek che dolcemente gli accarezzava la schiena, Spencer sapeva che quello sarebbe stato il Natale più bello della sua vita.

Quando sua madre lo lasciò andare si girò a guardare Derek e, semplicemente, si gettò tra le sue braccia, senza sentire le risatine felici delle sue sorelle o altro che non fosse il calore e il conforto che solo quell’abbraccio gli sapeva dare.

“Ti amo, grazie,” mormorò guardandolo negli occhi.

“Ti amo anche io Spencer, buon Natale.”

 _Fine._


End file.
